lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dun Garak
Dun Garak or "Ironforge"is a large Dwarven Hold that is part of Arnor. Following the fall of Karak Ankor , the Dwarves of Dun Garak decided to join with Arnor, and the two have worked together very well ever since. The Dwarves of Dun Garak were never completely content with their lot in Karak Ankor, and because of this they were one of the first Holds to abandon Karak Ankor to its fate and start it's own life. Dun Garak is very notable for being the main route of transport between Westros and Arnor through the opening and closing of the vast Dun Garak tunnel systems. Through this gate and tunnel system they are able to allow or block the flow of movement through what is by far the quickest pathway from Westros to Arnor and this had made them very influential. It is the ancestral home of the Clan Aedrian dwarves. Edrin Aedrian rules this hold and the surrounding Dwarven areas of Khaz Modan from his throne room within the city. Other then Clan Aedrian there are several other Clans of note, and it worth noting that Dun Garak is the capital of a rather large Dwarven Kindom in the Arnor Mountains that consists of several Thaigs and numerous mines. Dun Garak was founded originally by Clan Aedrian of whom was fleeing the wars in Finland and didn't go to the World Edge Mountains but instead went to Central Europe and ended up in the lands that would become a part of the Empire of Numeron. As one of the western Holds Dun Garak was responsible for a lot of the fighting that occured in the War of Vengeance. During the war their Hold was attacked briefly by a force of Elves, but they closed the front gate, and harrassed the Elves for nearly two years until eventually the Elves abandoned the siege and went away. Following the events of the War of Vengeance the Dwarves of Dun Garak were tired of their membership in Karak Ankor. The Lord at the time wanted to rule himself without fear of being embroiled in some massive conflict that didn't effect them at all. History Early History Dun Garak was founded originally by Clan Aedrian of whom was fleeing the wars in Finland and didn't go to the World Edge Mountains but instead went to Central Europe and ended up in the lands that would become a part of the Empire of Numeron. War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance As one of the western Holds Dun Garak was responsible for a lot of the fighting that occured in the War of Vengeance. During the war their Hold was attacked briefly by a force of Elves, but they closed the front gate, and harrassed the Elves for nearly two years until eventually the Elves abandoned the siege and went away. Fall of Karak Ankor Main Article : Karak Ankor Following the events of the War of Vengeance the Dwarves of Dun Garak were tired of their membership in Karak Ankor. The Lord at the time wanted to rule himself without fear of being embroiled in some massive conflict that didn't effect them at all. Joining Arnor See Also : Arnor War with the Empire Main Article : Arnor War When Edrin and his thousands of Dwarves entered the conflict they engaged the empire's soilders first in the Battle of Fornost during the inital invasion. The involvement of the Dwarves turned the tide of the battle as before this the massive array of firepower from the empires soilders was slowly wearing down the Arnor forces. The Dwarves though brought with them firepower on a level that was far above what the empire could offer and through this they were able to destroy the sieging cannnons, and damage quite extensivly the attackers army as well. This wasn't quite enough as the empire forces had been ordered to take the city at all costs or risk execution back in Austria so there commanders ordered the entire army of the empire to attack the city. By this point there were several breaks in the walls so in each breach the forces of Arnor and the empire engaged eachother. The battle was in sway until once again the Dwarves came to the rescue when Edrin Aedrin led his elite palace gaurd in a charge against the command center of the empires forces. The attack was so far away from the main line and so open to counter assault that very few even saw them coming. The Dwarves rampaged through the commanders and destroyed basically the entire command of the empires army. With this destruction the force then moved behind each of the empires breaches and smashed the suprised forces from behind leading to a general retreat from the walls. The Empire's forces were decimated during the Battle and the Dwarves had lost very few soilders, and they moved along with the rest of the forces of Fornost in the quick rebuild of the breaches of the walls. Points of Interest Dun Garak is perhaps the most intricate of the cities of Arnor, boasting many small passageways, shops built into the rock walls, and cavernous rooms. The feel of the city is a bustling, rowdy, and somewhat industrial one, however, it is predominantly safe-feeling and cozy; fires roar in the hearths of the inns and shops, and much dwarven laughing and frivolity is to be heard. {C}The ceiling and floor are both hard stone. This gives the place a sanctuary-like feel. Goverment The Dwarves of Dun Garak are ruled officially by the King of Arnor, but they maintain there own King who rules all things in Dun Garak. The Dwarves of Dun Garak and the humans of Arnor are in this way partners in the defence of the land. The Dwarves have come to the aid of Arnor in every conflict it has been involved in. and for this reason the leadership of Dun Garak is very close to Arnor's rulers. The current King of Dun Garak is Edrin Aedrian . Category:Arnor Category:Dwarvs Category:Rof-Dwarves Category:Hold Category:City